gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Street of Rage
Dialoge (in der Lagerhalle von Hestons Versteck. Huang schaut sich um – es scheint niemand da zu sein) * Huang Lee: ... Heston? (er blickt sich weiter um) * Huang: ... HESTON? (er verlässt das Gebäude... und erhält eine E-Mail) * E-Mail: Betreff: Brauche sofort Hilfe! – Ich wusste, dass uns die Wonsu-Attentäter auf den Fersen sind. Sie haben mich und mein Team nahe der Mautstation in Steinway umzingelt. Komm SOFORT her! Hes. miniatur|Heston am Boden miniatur|Der Minigun-Attentäter (kurz darauf: Huang hat sich bis zu Heston vorgekämpft, der blutig geschlagen und gefesselt am Boden liegt) * Wade Heston: Huang! Hier rüber! * Huang: Na, da hast du dir ja einen tollen Zeitpunkt für ’ne Überdosis ausgesucht, Trottel! * Heston: Oh, dein Humor bringt mich um. Warum treibst du deine lahmen Scherze nicht mit dem Kerl und bringst mich verdammt noch mal hier raus? (ein brandgefährlicher Koreaner mit einer Minigun taucht auf) * Attentäter: Zurück! Ich warne dich! Ich bring ihn um, wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt! (Huang ist leicht geschockt) * Attentäter: Ich bring ihn nur zu gern um, Mann! Mit Vergnügen! (der Irre beginnt zu ballern und zerlegt ohne Probleme eines der herumstehenden Autos) * Heston: Schnapp dir den Bastard aus der Entfernung, Huang! (nachdem der Attentäter ausgeschaltet ist: Huang und der befreite Heston schauen auf den Sterbenden hinab) * Huang: Wo ist Yu Jian? Wo ist das Schwert meines Vaters? Los, rede. Ich brauche das verdammte Schwert. * Attentäter: ... Unser Boss hat es. * Huang: Wer ist euer Boss? * Attentäter: Interessante Frage. Und wär ich nicht am Sterben, könntest du mich foltern, um es rauszufinden. Aber da ich sterbe, sag ich nur: Fick dich ins Knie. Du wirst es noch schnell genug selbst herausfinden. (der Attentäter stirbt) * Heston: Na, toll, Huang! Du hast unsere einzige Spur umgelegt. * Huang: Mein Vater musste gerächt werden! * Heston: Ja, und wie ginge das besser als dadurch, ein unwichtiges Gangmitglied umzulegen, sodass der Boss entkommt? Ohne Spur finden wir ihren Boss nie! * Huang: Dir geht’s doch nur um deine Verhaftung, damit du vor der Dienstaufsicht gut dastehst. Diese Stadt ist voller Typen, die du verhaften kannst. * Heston: Ich will DEN verhaften! ... Du hast es vermasselt, Huang. Mission Waffen, Munition und Schutzweste sind wieder einmal wichtig! Fahr schnell über die Dukes Bay Bridge. An ihrem südlichen Ende, direkt vor der Mautstelle, findet auf offener Straße eine Schießerei statt. Hestons Team wird von mehreren Wonsu-Nodong-Killern bedrängt. Greif ein, beschütze den Trupp, erledige die Koreaner und sammel ihre Waffen auf. Geh durch die Mautstelle, erschieß auch die beiden Gangster, die sich hier hinter ihren Autos (darunter auch ein kugelsicherer Dukes und ein ebenfalls kugelsicherer Cavalcade) verschanzen und tritt dann in die gelbe Markierung bei dem Mauerdurchbruch an der rechten Straßenseite. Jetzt heißt es: Rette Heston! Heston ist als blauer Punkt auf deinem Radar markiert. Er wird an der Westseite der Ruine – in der etliche geparkte Autos stehen – nördlich des Baseballfeldes festgehalten. Geh zu ihm hin und mach dich nach einem kurzen Dialog mit ihm auf den Endgegner gefasst. Dieser Attentäter besitzt eine Minigun und zerballert alles, was ihm vor die Kanone kommt! Du kannst versuchen, an die herumliegenden vier Granaten heranzukommen – die sicherere Methode besteht aber darin, auf Heston zu hören und den Koreaner aus der Entfernung per Sturmgewehr (beim Mautstellen-Fight konntest du welche finden) zu erschießen. Sobald er sterbend am Boden liegt, kannst du dir die Minigun schnappen und zum gefesselten Heston gehen. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, oder Wade Heston stirbt. Mitteilung Bei ammunation.net sind neue Produkte (Sturmgewehr, Granaten) verfügbar. E-Mails Betreff: Rechtfertige dich! Lieber Neffe, nicht zu fassen! Hsin führt jetzt Friedensgespräche mit gewissen italienischen Störenfrieden. Es wird sogar davon geredet, wir sollten „zusammenarbeiten“. Seh ich aus, als würde mir Pizza schmecken? Und, jawohl, das ist ein rassistisches Klischee, und, jawohl, es ist mir scheißegal. Ich bin stocksauer. Das sind die gleichen Mafiosi, die sich mit Zhou und Chan Gebiete unter den Nagel reißen, die frei waren seit deinen massiven und – offen gesagt – bizarren Angriffen auf diese Koreaner. Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wer hat deinem Spatzenhirn eingeredet, dass das eine gute Idee wäre? Onkel Kenny. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Kenny Radaricon.png – Wu „Kenny“ Lees → Missed the Boat? Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Street of Rage es:Street of Rage pl:Street of Rage Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Wade-Heston-Missionen